


Un presente inesperado

by ClauFeltonBlack



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Magnus
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack
Summary: Cuentan las historias antiguas que cuando un brujo poderoso encuentra al amor de su inmortal vida y es correspondido, puede ser capaz de concebir. Magnus está tratando de no entrar en pánico.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El mundo de Shadowhunters y sus personajes no me pertenecen. No gano ni un quinto con esto.
> 
> No beta. Solo quiero aclarar que yo no he leído los libros, toda la información canon proviene de la Serie de televisión.

Magnus se paseó por la terraza de su apartamento. Sus gatos esperando su alimento. Unos chasquidos de dedos después, los platos se llenaron de leche y todos los animales corrieron a beberla. Magnus los observó y frunció el ceño. Presionó su mano en su estómago e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Demonios. Las náuseas estaban de regreso. Respiró profundo para calmar su cuerpo y sus nervios. Llevaba varios días sintiéndose muy indispuesto y la conclusión a la que había llegado lo tenía bastante descolocado.

Al principio, no podía dar crédito a lo que su propio cuerpo le decía. ¿Cómo demonios había sucedido?

Después de mucho buscar entre sus libros más antiguos, encontró la leyenda: que cuando un brujo lo suficientemente poderoso, encuentra al amor de su inmortal vida y es correspondido, puede ser capaz...

Magnus tragó grueso... 

_ ¿Cómo reaccionará Alec? _ , pensó. Había sido un golpe de suerte que Alec hubiera pasado los últimos días tan ocupado con su última misión que no había notado sus síntomas, pero la noche anterior Alec había llegado a pedirle ayuda y Magnus sabía que no podía ponerse en riesgo hasta terminar de confirmar sus sospechas con Catarina. Sabía también que su negativa de acompañarlo solo había provocado sospechas en su pareja. Se le estaba acortando el tiempo.

Bajó distraídamente las escaleras de caracol y negó ligeramente con rápidos movimientos de cabeza. Vio de reojo y con nostalgia la botella de whiskey y la coctelera de sus martinis, que permanecían olvidadas en la pequeña mesa lateral en el salón. Era un alivio que Alec no hubiera notado que llevaba varios días sin ingerir una gota de alcohol pero hoy deseaba desesperadamente un trago. Algo fuerte que le adormeciera los sentidos y le apaciguara la angustia. 

Respiró hondo. NO se dejaría dominar por el pánico. Catarina le había prometido que llegaría esa misma mañana al salir de su turno. Ella se había quedado preocupada por él, pero Magnus no quiso decirle nada por teléfono solo que era urgente que llegara para ayudarle con una investigación. De paso, le pediría que pusiera en uso su experiencia como sanadora y le diera algo para calmar las malditas nauseas que ya lo tenían bastante desesperado. Sus hechizos sanadores eran más potentes que los suyos.

Unos golpes suaves sonaron en su puerta y él chasqueó los dedos. Catarina y Madzie entraron contentas en su apartamento. La chiquilla corrió a sus brazos como siempre hacía, bajo la atenta mirada de Catarina, a quien no engañó su maquillaje, pues a la bruja no se le pasaron por alto la palidez de su rostro, las ojeras y la expresión de cordero a punto de ser degollado que Magnus tenía encima. 

Catarina lo abrazó también.

—No te ves muy bien —le dijo en voz baja. Tampoco quería asustar a Madzie que como siempre había corrido al salón para sacar sus juguetes de su mochila.

—No me siento bien —le confesó él.

—¿Es algo solo físico? —preguntó ella.

—Sí y no. Es algo físico pero eso me tiene muy alterado. Necesito tu ayuda, primero con unas náuseas y luego para que me digas si lo que creo que está pasando, está pasando en verdad.

—¿Unas náuseas te tienen así? —le preguntó entre divertida y aliviada. Catarina se había imaginado algo mucho peor.

—No son las náuseas. El embarazo que provoca las náuseas es lo que me tiene así —dijo Magnus con voz cansada.

Catarina se le quedó viendo como si de repente le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Al menos Magnus tuvo la satisfacción de que la había sorprendido por completo. No era fácil sorprender a una bruja en estos tiempos.

—Estás demente.

—Ya quisiera.

—Magnus…

—Catarina…

—Oh por Dios, ¿es en serio?

Magnus se cruzó de brazos y la vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡¡Hablas en serio!!

—¡Claro que hablo en serio! ¿Crees que inventarìa algo así? Ni en un millón de años pensé que estaría en una situación como esta —exclamó Magnus y Catarina pudo percibir la desesperación del brujo.

Ella entonces puso su mano en el abdomen de Magnus y él sintió fluir la magia en su cuerpo. Catarina estaba muy concentrada. Ella le vio a los ojos. Sus ojos brillaban con un entusiasmo que Magnus pocas veces le había visto. Sabía que podía confiar en ella, pero Magnus no pudo evitar sentirse a la vez un poco incómodo. Toda esta inusual situación era un perfecto desafío profesional para Catarina.

—Tranquilo, no voy a diseccionarte —le dijo ella.

Magnus dió un pequeño bufido. Ella movió su mano de arriba a abajo sobre su abdomen y luego por su espalda. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más.

—Lo que crees que está pasando, está pasando en verdad, Magnus —le confirmó Catarina—, es un feto de ocho semanas. Mide ya dos centímetros y está saludable. Todas las partes de su cuerpo crecen de la manera correcta y está bastante activo, como debe ser en esta etapa. Permanece dentro de una especie de saco amniótico pero es alimentado por tu magia. No hay cordón umbilical ni placenta. 

—Tienes que ayudarme a averiguar cómo pasó esto y cómo haré para… para… para… —Magnus estaba hiperventilando.

Catarina lo tomó por ambos hombros, le dio una pequeña sacudida.

—Magnus… ¡Magnus! Todo estará bien. Ya verás que sí. Yo te ayudaré y Alec también. Respira profundo y tranquilízate, que esas crisis nerviosas no le hacen bien al bebé.

Magnus no pudo evitar dar un bufido irónico y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga.

 

.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.

 

Alec y su equipo entraron en el Instituto con paso seguro y con ese aire Lightwood que era la envidia de otros Cazadores de Sombras. Iban satisfechos porque la misión había sido un éxito. Los días de investigación habían sido arduos pero habían logrado destruir a los demonios shax que estaban secuestrando humanos. Sabía que había descuidado un poco a Magnus y trataría de compensarlo esa misma noche, invitándolo a salir y a relajarse un rato. Tal vez así Magnus se decidía a contarle qué estaba sucediendo y por qué estaba tan nervioso.

No era propio de Magnus negarle ayuda, por eso le había extrañado tanto que sin decir nada más, el brujo hubiera convocado a Dot para que los acompañara en su lugar. Alec no lo había cuestionado porque no tenían tiempo qué perder o los demonios se moverían a otra guarida. Había partido junto a Dot al lugar donde Jace, Izzy y Clary estaban esperándolos y terminar con la misión cuanto antes, para regresar con Magnus y averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Jace, colocando su espada serafín en el lugar destinado para su limpieza.

—Sí —respondió Alec, quien de manera distraída guardaba su arco y sus flechas.

Jace lo miró incrédulo. Alec dejó salir un suspiro cansado.

—Es Magnus —dijo Alec confesó al fin—. Los últimos días se ha comportado un poco extraño.

Jace resopló.

—Magnus siempre actúa un poco un poco extraño —dijo con sarcasmo.

Alec le dedicó una mirada seria, pero Jace solo le sonrió de lado mientras se alejaba con Clary siempre con su aire de autosuficiencia. Alec se dirigió a su despacho para hacer los reportes que debía enviar a sus superiores. Necesitaba volver a casa cuanto antes. Por eso se concentró en su trabajo, hasta que unos suaves golpes sonaron en el marco de su puerta y una sonriente Izzy hizo su entrada.

No sabía cómo hacía su hermana para verse siempre tan bien. No parecía que hubieran pasado la mayor parte de la noche en una misión.

—Te traigo mi parte de los reportes —Izzy puso tranquilamente los papeles que traía en la mano sobre su escritorio y se sentó frente a él. Lo observó con cuidado —. ¿Qué te sucede?

Alec trató de contener el gruñido exasperado con poco éxito. Primero Jace y ahora Izzy. Pero él nunca guardaba secretos a su hermana. Con una expresión cansada, apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y enterró su rostro entre sus manos.

—A mí no me sucede nada…

—Entonces, ¿qué le sucede a Magnus? —preguntó ella sin inmutarse.

—No lo sé. 

—¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?

—Magnus siempre necesita su espacio para procesar ciertos problemas, pero de verdad, no sé qué pueda estarlo afectando en esta ocasión. Algo lo tiene muy preocupado pero también es físico: todo le causa náuseas, de repente come cosas raras, tiene excesivo cansancio, dolores de cabeza y tuvo un mareo que...

Izzy pegó un resoplido de risa. Alec le miró serio.

—Lo siento, pero todos esos síntomas… si Magnus no fuera hombre y ambos sabemos de hecho que lo es, te preguntaría cuando tuvo su última regla —dijo Izzy entre risitas.

—¿Disculpa?

—Sí, todos esos síntomas son de un embarazo. ¿No te acuerdas cómo se puso mamá con el embarazo de Max?

Primero Alec la miró como si tuviera completamente loca. Pero luego, se hizo hacia atrás dejándose caer en la silla con expresión pasmada. Izzy calló sus risas cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de su hermano.

—Alec, ¿crees que sea posible? —le preguntó al fin con seriedad.

—No lo sé pero todas las leyendas son verdad, ¿o no?

—Yo nunca he escuchado ninguna leyenda que haga referencia a esto.

—Yo tampoco. Pero creo que nunca debemos dar nada por sentado cuando hay magia de por medio —dijo Alec e Izzy estuvo de acuerdo. Alec se puso de pie de un salto y tomó su chaqueta de cuero—. Tengo que averiguar qué está sucediendo. Te encargo el reporte para Idris. Y por favor, Izzy, no digas nada a nadie todavía. Ni siquiera a Jace.

—Mis labios están sellados, hermano. Solo avísame en cuanto sepas algo más.

 

.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.

 

Alec llegó al apartamento mucho antes de la hora acostumbrada y encontró a Magnus junto a Catarina revisando unos libros muy antiguos. Habían varios tomos regados sobre el escritorio de Magnus, como si hubieran pasado varias horas investigando. Los dos vieron a Alec con sorpresa y algo cortados de verlo en casa tan temprano como si los hubiera sorprendido haciendo un negocio sucio, pero el Cazador de Sombras solo frunció el ceño por el recibimiento de los brujos. Alec alcanzó a ver que Madzie hacía su siesta en uno de los sillones de la sala.

—Alexander —le saludó Magnus con una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de reponerse rápido de su sorpresa—, no te esperaba en casa tan pronto.

—Estuvimos de misión casi toda la noche. Dejé a Izzy terminando el reporte para la Clave —le explicó.

Magnus se acercó a recibirle con un beso y se abrazó a su cintura, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Alec, quien de inmediato correspondió a su abrazo. Magnus aspiró profundo tratando de inundar sus sentidos de ese aroma tan de Alec y de pronto, el olor de su colonia se le atoró en la garganta, indisponiéndolo completamente. Magnus dio una arcada en el propio cuello de Alec y se apartó asustado. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

Tuvo una segunda arcada.

—Magnus, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Alec muy preocupado e hizo el amago de acercarse.

Magnus levantó su índice en un gesto para detenerlo. Tuvo una tercera arcada y entonces sí, se dirigió con rapidez hacia el cuarto de baño de la recámara, dejando a un lívido Alec en el medio de la sala. Alec solo volvió a ver a Catarina.

—Alec, no te preocupes, yo me encargo —le dijo Catarina, quien diligente siguió a Magnus.

Pasado un momento, Alec reaccionó y se dirigió con cautela hacia el baño. Escuchó a Magnus vomitar en el baño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Tranquilo. Es un hechizo que te calmará el vómito y las náuseas que quedan. Lo uso mucho en la clínica —le explicó en voz baja.

Magnus resopló.

—¡Tienes que hablar con Alec! —le urgió entonces Catarina en un susurro.

—Primero tengo que…

—Olvídate de los detalles y mira todo el panorama, Magnus. Le necesitas. Necesitas su fuerza. No podrás seguir adelante con esto tú solo —dijo Catarina con seriedad—, pones en riesgo tu vida y la del…

—Catarina,  _ por favor _ ... —la interrumpió Magnus en un tono cansado, en el mismo momento que Alec entraba al cuarto de baño. 

Alec vio a Catarina poniendo un hechizo sobre el estómago de Magnus. El brujo parecía completamente agotado, derrotado y perdido. Todo al mismo tiempo. Magnus estaba de pie, apoyado contra la pared. 

—Dúchate. No soporto ese perfume —le dijo a Alec en cuanto lo vio en la puerta del baño. Y sí, había sonado rudo pero Alec no se lo tomó en cuenta porque podía palpar el estrés en que se encontraba el brujo.

—Aquí es cuando ser brujo tiene sus ventajas… —comenzó a decir Alec, con un deje de ironía en su voz—. Además, esta colonia es tu preferida.

Magnus le dedicó una mirada enojada, pero chasqueó sus dedos borrando toda fragancia del cuerpo de Alec

—Ya no lo es—afirmó Magnus con un gruñido, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Alec.

Alec se volvió hacia Catarina.

—Te agradezco la preocupación, Catarina, pero necesito tener una conversación privada con Magnus.

Magnus y Catarina intercambiaron una mirada muy elocuente, que no pasó desapercibida para Alec. Entonces, Magnus vio a Alec con un poco de aprensión y dedicó a Catarina una mirada suplicante, pero ella le dio un beso suave en la mejilla, se despidió de Alec y salió de la habitación.

Alec se volvió con tranquilidad hacia Magnus.

—Estoy agotado por la misión de anoche, ¿me acompañas un rato en la bañera?

—¿Y para qué me hiciste usar magia si igual ibas a bañarte? —preguntó Magnus en tono molesto. Luego cayó en el veinte de que Alec aún no sabía lo que estaba pasando y las implicaciones que tenía para su magia.

—Porque te quiero conmigo adentro de la bañera y no es muy seguro que corras todo mojado de la tina al inodoro para vomitar.

Magnus suspiró.

—Claro. Tienes razón. ¿Cómo fue todo con la misión? —preguntó de golpe, tratando de cambiar la conversación.

—Muy bien. Dot fue de gran ayuda encerrando a los demonios dentro del edificio, así que pudimos destruirlos sin que nada inesperado sucediera —dijo de manera distraída mientras abría la llave de la tina y comenzaba a llenarla con el agua más caliente que pudo soportar. Alec sabía que Magnus prefería el agua casi hirviendo cuando estaba muy estresado.

—Alexander, debo decirte…

Alec se giró de la tina y puso su índice en sus labios cortando sus palabras. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Tú solo relájate.

—Pero…

—No se admiten “peros”.

Poco a poco, Alec desnudó a Magnus que seguía recostado en la pared, como si estuviera sin fuerzas para sostenerse erguido y en pie. Magnus le miraba con cautela. Alec le quitó el saco y desabotonó lentamente su chaleco, deslizó sus manos sobre los hombros de Magnus y ambas prendas cayeron al suelo. Siguió con la camisa hasta retirarla por completo. Se acuclilló para desatar las botas de Magnus, se las quitó.

Magnus solo lo observaba y poco a poco sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Tenía un nudo en la garganta al sentir los cuidados de su pareja. La sensación de las manos de Alec y sus cuidados era abrumador.  _ Malditas hormonas,  _ pensó. Luego Alec, le retiró los pantalones, arrastrando los boxers y los calcetines de una sola vez. Y entonces, besó el abdomen de Magnus, justo debajo de donde debería estar el ombligo del brujo.

Magnus contuvo la respiración. 

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?

—¿Creíste que no notaría los síntomas?

—Alexander…yo…

Las lágrimas que contenido hasta ese momento, comenzaron a caer. Alec se puso de pie y acunó su rostro. Magnus se sentía totalmente expuesto a Alec. Y no era solo el hecho de estar desnudo frente a un Alec todavía vestido. Era el hecho de que su novio había llegado a la conclusión correcta sin tener que andarlo hostigando pidiendo explicaciones, era que Alec realmente lo observaba, estaba pendiente de lo que le sucedía y lo conocía demasiado bien para saber cuándo algo andaba mal. 

Con manos temblorosas se abrazó a la cintura de Alec y apoyó su frente en su pecho. Era un alivio ver que no estaba disgustado o asqueado por la situación.

—Todas las leyendas son verdaderas, ¿cierto? —dijo Alec entonces, correspondiendo su abrazo y dándole un beso en la sien. 

—Así parece, Alexander —dijo Magnus con voz trémula por la emoción. Trató de respirar profundo pero su respiración salió entrecortada—.¿No estás asqueado?

—No

—¿Sorprendido?

—Un poco —respondió y Magnus resopló con incredulidad. Eso había sido difícil de creer aún para él que ya había vivido durante varios siglos—. Bueno, sí estoy muy sorprendido pero eres un brujo: A estas alturas debería saber que puedo esperar cualquier cosa de la magia. ¿Por qué preguntas esto?

—Es que estás muy tranquilo. Demasiado para mi gusto.

—Estoy tratando de procesar esta noticia con mi entrenamiento como Cazador de Sombras.

—¿Sin mezclar sentimientos? Eso no me tranquiliza

—Es esto o entrar en pánico en combo contigo. Tú decides —le dijo Alec con una sonrisa.

Mangus suspiró.

—Mejor entremos en la bañera, Cazador de Sombras —dijo Magnus.

Alec se desnudó con prisa y se acomodaron en la tina. Alec colocó a Magnus entre sus piernas y el brujo estaba sentado mientras Alec comenzó a masajearle los hombros. El agua caliente y el aroma a sándalo siempre tenían  la virtud de calmarlo. Alec lo tomó con suavidad de los hombros y lo atrajo hacia él. 

Recostado en el pecho de su pareja y con el agua que le llegaba casi a la barbilla, Magnus se sintió relajado y con esperanzas por primera vez en varios días. Alec le acariciaba el cabello con languidez, todo se sentía muy tranquilo. Suspiró profundamente. Alec estaba atento a todas sus reacciones, había tratado de darle su espacio pero el silencio se estaba alargando demasiado así que decidió presionar un poco. Necesitaba saber qué terreno estaban pisando y por qué Catarina le había dicho a Magnus que necesitaba su fuerza para sobrevivir.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Lo confirmé esta mañana cuando Catarina vino después de terminar su turno en el hospital. Los síntomas eran muy intensos y me hice un primer examen pero no pude creer los resultados, por eso le pedí a Catarina que viniera y saber su diagnóstico antes de decirte algo.

—¿Qué dijo ella?

—Bueno, citando sus palabras: es un feto de ocho semanas, dos centímetros, saludable, está en una especie de saco amniótico pero es alimentado por mi magia. No hay cordón umbilical ni placenta.

—Por el angel.

—Catarina estaba tan sorprendida como yo. En todos nuestros siglos de vida, no habíamos presenciado algo así. Pero encontramos un escrito muy antiguo, procedente de la Biblioteca de Alejandría que hablaba de un brujo en una situación similar —Magnus enterró su rostro en el cuello de Alec. Respiró profundo y exhaló entrecortado.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—El brujo y el bebé no sobrevivieron.

Alec no pudo evitar apretar sus brazos alrededor de Magnus en un gesto protector.

—Eso no es esperanzador —dijo Alec en tono sombrío.

—Lo sé. Casi tuve un ataque de pánico allí mismo, pero después encontramos otro manuscrito más completo que explicaba la situación y da recomendaciones para los próximos meses.

—¿Cómo fue posible? ¿El embarazo?

—Al parecer, es una situación muy rara porque requiere de mucha fuerza de ambos padres. Dice la leyenda que cuando un brujo poderoso encuentra al amor de su inmortal vida y es correspondido con la misma intensidad, puede ser capaz de concebir.

Y por muy romántico que eso sonara, Alec no pudo evitar notar el tono deprimido con que Magnus lo dijo.

—¿Y por qué estás con ese ánimo? Tú… ¿no quieres tener al bebé?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Si yo no lo hubiera deseado con tanta fuerza, no estaría en esta situación —Magnus calló abruptamente.

—Entonces ¡no me alejes! Sé que esta es la situación más inverosímil que hemos vivido como pareja, pero yo necesito saber cómo te sientes con todo esto y lo que necesitas de mí.

—¿Tú... también quieres al bebé?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Es ese tu temor? ¿Que yo te abandone? —preguntó y no pudo evitar sonar dolido por las inseguridades de Magnus.

—Alexander… —Magnus se levantó y se giró sobre sí mismo para ver a Alec a la cara—, disculpa mis miedos pero he vivido por siglos y lo he visto demasiadas veces. Muchos amantes que prometen un amor indestructible que luego no logra sobrevivir el anuncio inesperado de un vástago que viene en camino. No hablemos de un embarazo tan inusual, como el nuestro.

—Este no será el caso —dijo Alec con convicción—. Nunca lo mencioné antes porque me parecía muy pronto, pero yo también siempre quise tener una familia.

—¿Tú también lo deseabas?

—Sí —admitió Alec un poco cohibido—. Desde niño siempre quise tener mi propia familia. Cuando realicé que era gay, lo que más lamenté fue pensar que no tendría hijos biológicos, ya estando contigo pensé en la adopción y luego investigué sobre cómo funciona lo de una madre subrogada, así que esto es… 

Magnus frunció el ceño.

—¿Investigaste sobre madres subrogadas y no me dijiste nada?

—Oye, tú no eres el único que puede sentir miedo de que el otro huya cuando la relación se pone más seria. Solo pensé en dar un poco más de tiempo a nuestra relación. Pensaba decírtelo en unos años —replicó Alec un poco a la defensiva.

Alec tomó a Magnus por los brazos y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia él. Magnus sintió como si al fin podía respirar de nuevo. Alec y él estaban en la misma página con respecto al bebé y eso significaba mucho para él.

—¿Magnus?

—Mmm-hmmm

—El brujo y el bebé del manuscrito, ¿por qué no sobrevivieron?

—El otro padre murió en un accidente. Entre el dolor por la pérdida y la disminución de la magia del brujo...

—¿Disminución de magia? —lo interrupió Alec preocupado.

—El embarazo requiere de una gran fuerza mágica. Drenará mi magia y aquí, Alexander, es donde tú juegas un papel vital: necesitaré tu fuerza. Básicamente necesitaré que recargues mi energía todas las mañanas, hasta que el bebé nazca —Magnus en ese momento se sintió muy agotado. Estaba en los brazos de Alec, quien estaba feliz por el anuncio del embarazo aunque un poco preocupado. Sin embargo, las preocupaciones eran normales considerando lo extraordinario de las circunstancias—. Por favor, cariño, ¿podemos seguir hablando después? Me siento fundido.

—Por supuesto.

Se quedaron en la  tina hasta que el agua se enfrió.

Cuando finalmente salieron del baño, Alec llevó a Magnus a la cama e hicieron el primer intercambio de energía. Alec no quería correr ningún riesgo y nunca permitiría que los niveles de magia de Magnus descendieran demasiado. Los dos se sintieron un poco mareados. Lo atribuyeron a que Alec estaba cansado por la misión nocturna y que Magnus todavía sentía los estragos de la montaña rusa emocional en la que había estado durante los últimos días. Decidieron quedarse en cama y tomar una siesta.

 

.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.

 

Unas horas después, Magnus despertó sintiendo a Alec abrazándolo por la espalda, su brazo sobre la cintura del brujo, su mano acariciándole el abdomen con suavidad. Magnus dio un profundo suspiro y entrelazó sus dedos. Alec le dio un pequeño beso sobre su hombro. Magnus casi pudo escuchar los engranajes del cerebro de Alec trabajado. 

—¿Magnus?

—Dime, cariño.

—Quiero mantener el embarazo y al bebé lo más secreto posible —le dijo Alec con gravedad—. Entre menos personas lo sepan, menos riesgo habrá de que alguien quiera atacarte, aprovechándose de este delicado período.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Usaré un glamour para esconderlo.

—La energía, ¿tiene que provenir sólo del otro padre?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—No pienso revelar lo que sucede a la Clave. Nosotros y el bebé nos convertiríamos en ratas de laboratorio. Pero eso implica que tendré que salir en misiones y seguir con mi vida en el Instituto como si nada pasara. ¿Podrían Jace como mi parabatai o Izzy con quien tengo un lazo de sangre, darte la energía necesaria?

—No lo sé. Tendremos que hacer algunas pruebas bajo la supervisión de Catarina.

Como si estuvieran conectados por telepatía, el celular de Alec sonó notificando un mensaje de texto. Él se levantó para buscar el teléfono que había quedado en el baño, en uno de los bolsillo de su pantalón.

Izzy _ : ¿Todo bien? _

Caminó de regreso a la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama.  Magnus se había sentado también, su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama.

—Es Izzy. Esta mañana le comenté que estabas indispuesto. Quiere saber si estás bien.

—Pregúntale si puede venir a cenar con nosotros esta noche. Que Jace y Clary vengan con ella.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Quiero compartir esta noticia con ellos. Son tu familia. Nuestra familia.

—No voy a incluir a mis padres en el secreto. Quizás cuando se acerque la fecha del nacimiento. 

—Tú sabes lo mejor con respecto a ellos, querido.

—No quiero tomar riesgos innecesarios. Prefiero que mi madre me reclame por no decirle nada, a que algo inesperado suceda en Idris que ponga nuestra seguridad en juego —Alec estaba en un completo modo protector y Magnus estaba muy complacido por eso—. ¿A quién más le dirás? ¿Luke? ¿Raphael?

—Para ser honesto, no quiero involucrar a los hombre lobo. Y no estoy seguro de decirle a Raphael. Tú sabes que él es como un hijo para mí y no desconfío de él pero puede tener un desliz con la información. Entre menos personas sepan más controlamos la situación. ¿Te imaginas que Simon se entere? Ese chico no puede mantener la boca cerrada.

Alec mando el mensaje a su hermana y en unos minutos ella respondió.

—Bien. Está arreglado. Ella se encargará de avisarle a Jace y Clary. Estarán aquí a las siete. ¿Quieres algo especial para cenar?

—Lasagna con queso, mucho queso, montones de queso —el rostro de Magnus se iluminó con solo pensar en la comida. Alec se le quedó viendo un aire divertido.

—¿Tu embarazo durará 40 semanas como cualquier otro?

—Eso creo.

—Por el Angel… mejor comienzo a acostumbrarme a tus antojos.

 

.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.

 

_ Siete meses después _

 

Alec entró en el apartamento después de un arduo día de trabajo. Lo encontró silencioso y oscuro. No era normal que Magnus saliera de casa sin avisarle, sobre todo porque la fecha del nacimiento de Max ya se acercaba. Magnus ya no estaba corriendo riesgos innecesarios y casi no salía de casa sin la compañía de Alec, Jace o Catarina.

—¿Magnus? —le llamó cauteloso. Extendió su espada Serafín.

Cuando Alec entró en la sala vio los restos de una vitrina dispersos en el salón. Los signos de lucha eran evidentes. Sintió que se le paralizaba el corazón. Revisó frenético la habitación y el resto del loft, incluida la terraza. No había señales de Magnus en ninguna parte, y Alec comenzó a sentir una gran desesperación.

Tomó su teléfono y mandó el mensaje al chat grupal que habían creado para todos los que estaban en el secreto.

Alec:  _ 911 en el loft. Magnus desaparecido. _

Alec sintió una gran opresión en el pecho al escribir eso y se sentó con aire desolado en el sofá de la sala. Le había fallado a Magnus y al bebé Max. ¿Quién se había enterado y cómo? ¿Quién había logrado pasar por las protecciones de Magnus? Habían sido muy cuidadosos con las personas que dejaban acercarse a ellos y Magnus había usado un glamour todos estos meses para esconder la barriga. Por el ángel…

Dos portales se abrieron casi simultáneamente en el apartamento.

De uno salieron Catarina y Madzie. Del otro salieron Izzy, Jace y Clary. Todos hablando al mismo tiempo, abatidos. Alec les miró desorientado, no sabía a quién escuchar primero y mucho menos qué responderles. Y entonces, una vocecita que ninguno de los cazadores de sombras había escuchado antes se hizo oír en medio del resto de voces.

—Nana estuvo aquí.

Catarina y Alec se vieron con iguales expresiones de horror. Los otros Cazadores no sabían bien qué estaba pasando y Alec solo podía pensar en una cosa:

—Iris escapó de Idris y tiene a Magnus.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus está haciendo todo lo posible por mantener su glamour y Alec está haciendo hasta lo imposible por encontrarlo. Pero el bebé Max decide que ya es momento de venir al mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que les guste! Confieso que no esperaba que se me extendiera tanto, así que espero compensar la tardanza con este capítulo largo y sí, un epílogo, que espero publicar la próxima semana.  
> Advertencia: Durante el rescate de Magnus hay descripción de violencia leve. En lo personal, no lo considero excesivo pero prefiero advertirlo.
> 
> Recuerden que el fic está basado únicamente en la Serie de TV, cuya cancelación tristemente anunciaron esta semana.

**Capítulo 2**

 

Magnus estaba encerrado en un sótano. El olor a humedad y encierro era casi insoportable, sobre todo porque el embarazo hacía que estuviera muy sensible a los olores intensos. Solo unos unos pocos días atrás se había quejado con Alec porque no soportaba la mezcla de olores en el refrigerador, ahora tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para que no se le descompusiera el estómago a causa del mal olor que inundaba su nariz.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco y comprobó aliviado que durante ese pequeño lapso de semi-inconsciencia que había sufrido, su glamour se había mantenido intacto. Le dolía un poco la espalda, Iris no lo había tratado con mucha cortesía que digamos, pero los golpes no habían sido tan fuertes como para poner en riesgo a Max. O por lo menos eso esperaba Magnus.

Iris había burlado de nuevo sus protecciones convirtiéndose en gata y él no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que había sido demasiado tarde. Ella había abierto el portal sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Él había tratado de defenderse pero sus reflejos no habían sido lo suficientemente rápidos e Iris lo había trasladado directo a ese sótano inmundo.

Sus niveles mágicos estaban elevados. Alec no se había salido en ninguna misión durante el último mes y todos los días le había transmitido la energía necesaria. Junto a Catarina habían comprobado que Izzy podía ayudarle por su lazo de sangre con Alec, no así Jace. Sin embargo, la energía que recibía de Alec siempre era más fuerte por ser el otro padre. Magnus sabía que su nivel de magia duraría por varios días. Solo esperaba que Alec y los demás le encontraran antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Lo más importante era mantener intacto su glamour para evitar que Iris se diera cuenta de su embarazo. Magnus sabía que era cuestión de días que para que ella lo descubriera. Ya fuera por falta de glamour, un descenso de su magia o por otra situación desafortunada. La bruja no era estúpida. Y lo que más lamentaba Magnus era que le estaba dando acceso a su caso en bandeja de plata, a ella que tanto le gustaba experimentar con temas de fertilidad y mezcla de razas. Ya la bruja había intentado experimentar con Clary y un demonio. Su caso era aún más extraordinario. Era una experiencia perfecta por los objetivos equivocados. Todo lo contrario a Catarina.

Se sentía muy abatido. Magnus se levantó con un poco de dificultad e inspeccionó los alrededores del sótano. El espacio era relativamente amplio. Abarcaba todo el ancho de la casa, pero era poco ventilado. En la parte de atrás había tres pequeñas y angostas ventanas que daban a un jardín trasero. Magnus no pudo identificar dónde se encontraba, no había nada a la redonda que le facilitara saber a qué ciudad lo había trasladado Iris. Era ya de noche, por lo que Magnus dedujo que estaban en la misma zona horaria de Nueva York. Algo es algo, se dijo. Por lo menos sabía que no se lo había llevado al otro lado del mundo.

Corrió el pestillo y abrió la pequeña ventana, permitiendo la entrada de un poco de aire fresco. Tomó una respiración profunda, tratando de borrar de su nariz el mal olor que reinaba en ese sótano.

Lo primero era no perder la calma. Había pasado por muchas situaciones de peligro a través de sus siglos de vida y había salido indemne. Claro, ninguna de ellas involucraba un hijo aún no nacido, pero habían sido un buen entrenamiento para mantener la cabeza fría y en alerta. Tenía que saber qué pretendía la bruja y trataría de ganar tiempo. Iris le había colocado unas esposas que le impedían usar su magia, menos mal que no inhibían el glamour. Magnus también sabía que las esposas significaban que alguien de Idris había ayudado a Iris con su escape. Las esposas eran de las que usaban los Cazadores de Sombras. ¿Quién quería hacerles daño que viviera en Idris? Debía ser algo en contra de los Lightwood o contra Alec en particular, porque sabían que Iris estaba muy enojada y resentida con Magnus y que lo atacaría al presentarse la menor oportunidad.

Magnus escuchó pasos en el piso de arriba y de pronto, Iris abrió la puerta del sótano.

—Veo que ya despertaste —lo saludó la bruja, bajando los escalones hacia el sótano—. Realmente no pensé que fuera tan fácil sorprenderte.

—Estás cometiendo un grave error, Iris.

—El error lo cometiste tú, ¡al enviarme a la Clave! —le gritó ella, acercándose al brujo.

Magnus conservó la calma y le habló como si no estuviera en una posición de desventaja.

—¿Y quién robó mi libro de contrahechizos para entregarlo a Valentine? Te estás equivocando de adversario —le respondió el brujo,

—No te tengo miedo, tampoco a tu nuevo juguete…

—No es a mí a quien debes temer. Si me mataras en este momento, ¿crees que podrás evadir las consecuencias con la Clave? ¿Con Alec?

—Mi contacto en Idris me sacará de cualquier lío.

—¿Y tú crees que puedes confiar en _tu contacto_?

—Tú confías en tu Cazador de Sombras —le dijo ella con acidez.

Magnus hizo un gesto confiado.

—Iris querida, pareces una adolescente ingenua. Me tomó más de trescientos años encontrar un Cazador de Sombras que valiera la pena, ¿y tú le crees al primero que te ofrece su ayuda? ¿No se te ocurrió averiguar su agenda oculta?

—¡Cállate! —le gritó—. ¡Tú no sabes nada! No me importa si él tiene una doble intención. Yo no tengo nada que perder. Ustedes me quitaron mis más preciados tesoros, todo por lo que había trabajado durante tanto tiempo.

—Tú me atacaste y entregaste información valiosa a Valentine —insistió Magnus, aunque sabía que la bruja estaba determinada a culparlos a Alec y a él de sus problemas.

—¡Pero por tu culpa perdí a Madzie! Por tu culpa perdí mi clínica, mis experimentos… Y eso no te lo voy a perdonar jamás.

—Madzie seguiría en manos de ese demente si…

—¡Mentira! Ustedes me la quitaron. Había planeado grandes cosas para ella —Magnus se estremeció por el tono usado por la bruja, recordando los duros años de su niñez siendo manipulado por subterráneos inescrupulosos. Iris continuó—: Aún si no logro recuperar a la niña ni recuperar mi clínica, me habré vengado de ti y de Alec Lightwood.

Iris subió por las escaleras y salió dando un portazo. Magnus pudo ver la magia de la bruja sellando la habitación.  

 

.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.

 

Alec estaba frenético. Pasado el primer estupor, todos en el loft se dedicaron a barajar diversas posibilidades. Tenían la primera y más importante pista gracias a Madzie, quien había regresado a su mutismo un segundo después de hacer su revelación. Alec estaba agradecido con la chiquilla. Ella les había hablado a pesar de que solo se comunicaba directamente con otros brujos. Magnus debía ser muy importante para la pequeña.

Catarina se la llevó a la habitación contigua para hablar con más detalle con ella alejada de los Cazadores de Sombras.

—Sé que Idris está lleno de intrigas pero esto venía con dedicatoria, Alec —exclamó Clary paseándose por el salón hasta llegar a la vitrina. Observó con detenimiento los cristales rotos en el piso, pensando en que tenía que poner su esfuerzo en crear una runa de rastreo más poderosa que la runa que ya usaban.

—Lo sé —admitió Alec—. Quien sea que haya ayudado a Iris a escapar, sabía que ella vendría directo a atacar a Magnus.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pueda mantener su magia? —preguntó Izzy.

—No lo sé con exactitud. Nunca estuvimos separados más de cinco días, y cuando lo hicimos tú venías a ayudarle —le respondió Alec.

—Tenemos que esforzarnos a encontrarle antes de cinco días —dijo entonces Jace—. Ni un día más. Hay que ponernos a trabajar cuanto antes. Tenemos que ir a Idris, para comenzar…

—No podemos ir todos —objetó Izzy—, o debemos hacerlo de manera muy discreta. Pondremos al traidor en alerta si alguien descubre que Alec está en Idris.

—Yo creo que ya debe estar esperándonos —razonó Alec—, desde el mismo momento que Iris escapó.

—Podemos trasladarnos con mi runa de portal —dijo Clary—, de esa forma no tenemos que esperar la autorización de la Clave para movernos y lo más importante, nadie en Idris sabría que estamos allá. Eso podría darnos por lo menos un día de ventaja.

Catarina entonces salió de la habitación junto con Madzie. La niña se soltó de la mano de la bruja y caminó hacia Alec, quien se acuclilló de manera instintiva para ponerse al nivel de la chiquilla. Ella se abrazó con fuerza al cuello del Cazador y Alec le correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Ella estaba muy preocupada por Magnus y por el bebé.

Al principio no habían querido involucrarla en el secreto, pero Madzie lo había sabido casi desde el inicio. El glamour de Magnus no había engañado los ojos de la pequeña bruja. Ni Magnus ni Catarina se habían dado cuenta de esto, hasta el día que Catarina llegó a chequear a Magnus que ya estaba en su cuarto mes. Para sorpresa de todos, Madzie había saludado a Magnus con un abrazo y luego había puesto sus manos sobre su incipiente barriga, dejándolas allí hasta sentir los leves movimientos del bebé. Y no solo eso, en ese momento Magnus había comprobado que el bebé también sería un brujo, porque había podido sentir la magia fluir no solo de Madzie hacia el bebé, sino también del bebé hacia Madzie. La chiquilla había soltado unas risas divertidas para luego irse a jugar sin prestar mayor atención a los sorprendidos adultos que la rodeaban. Más tarde, Catarina le había explicado lo importante de mantener el secreto y que solo podía jugar con el bebé cuando no hubiera nadie ajeno a ellos en la habitación.

—Vamos a encontrarles, ya lo verás —le aseguró Alec acariciando sus trenzas y besándola en la coronilla, aunque en el fondo estuviera tanto o más aterrado que la pequeña. Madzie solo asintió.

—Madzie y yo iremos a la antigua casa de Iris —les explicó Catarina—, es probable que encontremos algo con lo que podamos rastrearla. Si bien la clínica ya no funciona, en la casa siguen guardadas todas las pertenencias de Iris. Si sus protecciones no me permiten pasar, seguramente sí permitirá la entrada de Madzie.

—Tengan mucho cuidado. Ella solía tener demonios en ese sótano para sus experimentos genéticos —le advirtió Clary a Catarina.

A Alec se le encogió más el estómago al pensar que Magnus y su hijo podían convertirse en los nuevos sujetos para experimentos de esa bruja. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Catarina, quien al parecer estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

—No la creo tan tonta de regresar a su antigua clínica —continuó hablando la bruja, sin dar voz a los temores de ambos—, pero podemos hallar algo que nos indique adónde se ha llevado a Magnus. Nos llevaremos una chaqueta de Magnus, Alec. Es algo complicado, pero Madzie y yo intentaremos hacer un rastreo cruzado de los dos.

Catarina dio un rápido abrazo a Alec, abrió un portal, tomó de la mano a Madzie y salieron del apartamento.

 

.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.

 

Maryse Lightwood siempre había sido una mujer madrugadora, que le gustaba iniciar su día con una buena sesión de entrenamiento para mantenerse en forma. Estaba por entrar a casa procedente del gimnasio para cambiarse las ropas deportivas e irse al trabajo, cuando su celular sonó y vio que era Alec. Supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal. Ellos nunca se comunicaban a Idris hasta que en Europa era de noche. Maryse calculó que en Nueva York sería cerca de las dos de la madrugada.

—Necesitamos hablar y no me pongas en altavoz —le dijo Alec sin mucho preámbulo y en tono bastante grave.

Maryse se colocó sus auriculares para continuar con la video llamada. Una mirada a su hijo y comprobó que era una situación de vida o muerte. Izzy y Jace estaban a su lado con expresiones igual de serias y eso tampoco era buena señal. Estaban en la sala del apartamento de Magnus y ella vio que Clary se paseaba nerviosa atrás de ellos. Maryse se quedó en el salón de su casa.

—¿Estás sola?

—Sí, Max se quedará con Robert en los próximos días.

—Clary abrirá un portal, llegamos a tu casa en unos minutos.

Maryse frunció el ceño aún más. El portal se abrió y los cuatro salieron de él. Todos iban con sus equipos de Cazadores, listos para una misión. ¿En Idris? ¿Y por qué no estaban usando los medios tradicionales para llegar? ¿Por qué llegar encubiertos con la runa de Clary?

Alec se acercó a su madre y la abrazó. Maryse sintió un deje de desesperación en su hijo.

—Alec, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó cada vez más ansiosa. Eso no era normal.

Alec condujo a su madre hacia su oficina y tomaron asiento en un sofá. Jace permaneció cruzado de brazos cerca de la puerta. Clary e Izzy se ubicaron en unas sillas junto al sillón. Como si estuviera hablando de otra persona y de una misión ajena a él, le dio el parte de lo que había sucedido el día anterior. El secuestro de Magnus, el descubrimiento de que Iris estaba atrás de eso, que alguien de Idris le había ayudado escapar y que necesitaban saber quién era…

Maryse extendió su mano y la posó con suavidad sobre la muñeca de su hijo, para llamar su atención.

—Alec, hijo, ¿qué está sucediendo realmente? ¿Qué estás dejando fuera del parte que me estás dando?

—Mamá…—Alec suspiró con cansancio y se frotó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos en un gesto cansado.

—Olvidas que te conozco. No solo como mi hijo sino también como el soldado que eres. Ahora está hablando el soldado. Sin emociones.

Alec la tomó entonces de las manos, e inhaló profundamente.

—Mamá, Magnus está en un estado extremadamente delicado. Si dejo espacio a mis emociones, es seguro que me derrumbaré por completo —Alec la vio fijamente a los ojos. Tomó una respiración profunda—. Magnus está esperando a nuestro hijo…

—Eso... no... es posible —balbuceó Maryse, viendo a Izzy y a Jace, como si esperara que alguno de ellos admitiera que Alec le estaba jugando una broma pesada.

—Créeme. Sí es posible. Es una leyenda muy antigua, que nos tomó a todos por sorpresa. Incluyendo al mismo Magnus. Y además de las dos brujas que nos están ayudando, solo Jace, Izzy, Clary y ahora tú, saben sobre esto. Debo encontrarlos lo antes posible o los dos… pueden morir.

—Por el Ángel.

—Mamá, necesitamos descubrir quién ayudó a Iris a escapar.

—Pero quien sea que lo hizo, no sabe nada del embarazo —dedujo entonces Maryse.

—No —le respondió Jace—. Fue una coincidencia desafortunada que esto sucediera durante estos meses.

Maryse se puso de pie de un salto, todos permanecieron callados y expectantes. Sí, era cierto que ella había cambiado mucho desde su separación con Robert. Cambiado para mejor, según sus propios hijos. Pero eso no evitaba que ellos pudieran sentir cierta aprensión por sus reacciones. Todos sabían lo enojada que Maryse había estado con Alec por la cancelación de su boda y su relación con Magnus, por lo que la noticia de un nieto brujo podía ser algo difícil de procesar.

Ella caminó hacia la computadora portátil que mantenía sobre su escritorio y la encendió. Vio a los cuatro jóvenes con expresión decidida.

—Quien quiera que sea el bastardo que quiere joderte, Alec, no sabe el gran error que es meterse con los Lightwood. Si algo le sucede a Magnus o a mi nieto, yo misma lo destrozaré lenta y dolorosamente, te lo garantizo.

Todos sonrieron. Alec se puso de pie, caminó hacia su madre y la abrazó. Podía contar con ella incondicionalmente.

—Gracias, mamá.

—Ya, tranquilo, comencemos a investigar. Quiero enfocarme en eso y no en el pequeño detalle de que me dejaste fuera del secreto por tantos meses.

—Consideré que entre menos personas supieran, corríamos menos riesgos —le explicó Alec a su madre—. No tomé en cuenta la mala suerte que al parecer siempre me acompaña como una jodida maldición, torciendo mis planes.

—¿Crees que puedes entrar a los archivos de la cárcel? —le preguntó Izzy—. Tenemos que saber quién está ayudando a Iris.

Maryse levantó una de sus cejas y les vio con escepticismo. Sonrió de lado de manera conspiradora. Su madre había sido una superior muy dura con ellos y muy apegada a las reglas y a las órdenes de la Clave mientras estuvo a cargo del Instituto de Nueva York. Las relaciones familiares eran mucho mejores, ahora que ya no era su jefa directa y que ella trabajaba en Idris con otras obligaciones,

—En teoría no estoy autorizada pero sí puedo husmear por allí —les aseguró.

Maryse se puso a trabajar, abriendo varios archivos confidenciales relacionados con la cárcel en Idris. Todos se ubicaron detrás de ella para ver mejor la información de la pantalla. No había abierto ni dos documentos con los nombres de los Cazadores que trabajaban en la cárcel cuando un nombre en particular les llamó a todos la atención.

Víctor Aldertree.

Ese nombre trajo sombríos recuerdos a todos los jóvenes. Maryse les vio con extrañeza. Ella había criado hijos fuertes, que cumplían su trabajo sin ser quejicas. Por eso, sus hijos simplemente habían continuado con sus vidas sin siquiera mencionarle lo rastrero que ese hombre había sido con ellos cuando estuvo a cargo del Instituto de Nueva York. Y justamente por esa omisión de información, Maryse nunca lo había considerado una amenaza directa para su familia.

—¿Puedes verificar cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo de turno y los prisioneros que tiene a su cargo?

—¿Victor? ¿Crees que pueda ser él? —preguntó Maryse extrañada.

—Víctor Aldertree trató de jodernos la vida a todos los Lightwood durante su paso en Nueva York, mamá —le dijo Alec con determinación—. Manipuló a Clary y a Izzy para encarcelar a Jace, fue despiadado con él durante su encarcelamiento y después lo degradó y lo redujo a nada, a pesar de que Jace le había salvado la vida durante el ataque de Valentine a la Ciudad de Huesos, trató de minar mi autoridad dentro del instituto y con seguridad resiente que le quité todo el control la noche de la masacre de Valentine. Y solo pude hacerlo porque descubrí que…

Alec se detuvo. Miró a Izzy. Lo que estaba por revelar era un secreto entre ellos dos. Nadie más lo sabía.

—Aldertree fue quien me suministró el yin-fen, mamá —les dijo Izzy enfrentando los demonios de su pasado—, fue él quien me aconsejó que lo usara para sanar mi hombro después del ataque del demonio que mató a Jocelyn.

La consternación de todos fue evidente. Maryse se llevó las manos a la boca en su gesto de sorpresa. Clary se miraba indignada y Jace apretó la mandíbula en un gesto furioso. Si alguna vez tenía un enfrentamiento con Aldertree, no dudaría en abrirle el cuello de lado a lado de la misma manera que lo había hecho con el cónsul Malachi.

—Luego trató de usar mi adicción para que yo espiara a Clary y le pasara información de todo lo que ella hacía y decía —continuó Izzy.

—Y a todo eso, hay que sumarle que mi abuela lo degradó en cuánto ella regresó a Idris —añadió Jace—. Después de descubrir que soy un Herondale, Imogen no se tomó muy bien ni el interrogatorio con la espada-alma ni mi encarcelamiento en la Ciudad de Huesos.

—¿Por eso está cumpliendo turnos en la cárcel como un celador más? —preguntó Maryse.

—Sí.

—Bien, veamos qué encontramos.

Víctor Aldertree había estado de turno el día anterior y dentro de los reos a su cargo estaba Iris Rouse. Misteriosamente, hasta ese momento no se había reportado la desaparición de ninguno de los reos. Según los reportes de la cárcel, Iris continuaba recluida en su celda. Ninguna alarma había sonado y al parecer, ninguna alarma sonaría hasta que los Lightwood denunciaran a Aldertree. Tampoco podían hacerlo a la ligera, porque si el hombre había hecho bien su tarea y tenía una coartada convincente, quedarían enredados en la burocracia de Idris y perderían cualquier oportunidad de llegar a Magnus.

Jace entonces decidió llamar a su abuela a su número privado.

— _Jace, hijo, ¿está todo bien?_ —le contestó Imogen después de pocos timbrazos. Jace usualmente usaba los canales oficiales para comunicarse con ella.

—No. Tengo una emergencia. Estoy en Idris con Alec, Izzy y Clary. Debemos hablar personalmente pero debes garantizarme que nadie podrá escucharnos.

— _¿Puedes venir a mi casa? Aún no he salido de mi habitación y podemos reunirnos aquí sin que nadie te vea en la oficina._

—Sí. Voy en camino junto a Clary.

Jace y Clary se fueron, mientras Izzy y Alec se quedaban en casa de Maryse. Era más conveniente moverse en parejas. Maryse tenía que continuar su día como cualquier otro, así que tuvo que prepararse para irse a su trabajo. Era un alivio que ella e Imogen trabajaran en el mismo edificio y que la Inquisidora llamaba con regularidad a Maryse a su despacho. Que lo hiciera de nuevo ese día no sería considerado algo inusual.

Alec decidió que no podía quedarse cruzado de brazos en casa de Maryse o se volvería loco con la preocupación. Con Izzy revisió el horario de Aldertree y verificaron que tenía que presentarse a su puesto hasta el turno de la noche. Dispusieron entonces usar un glamour y seguir los pasos del hombre. De momento, Aldertree era la pista más fuerte que tenían.

 

.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.

 

Magnus había pasado una mala noche.

Lo bueno era que Iris le había dejado solo y no había regresado al sótano desde la primera vez que lo confrontó. Eso era bueno. Eso le daba tiempo a Alec y a los demás de buscarlo. Esperaba que Alec no hubiera salido en alguna misión y que hubiera descubierto su secuestro desde la misma tarde en que había sucedido.

Aunque lo intentaba, no podía evitar que su mente se llenara de pensamientos negativos. Estaba muy asustado, más que por él mismo, por el bebé que aún se gestaba en sus entrañas. Sentía a Max moverse dentro de su cuerpo, estaba tan activo como siempre. Eso le daba esperanzas.

Había dormido en un colchón inmundo tirado en el húmedo piso. No sabía si era por la tensión, o la mala postura por dormir casi en el piso, pero había despertado con un dolor leve en la espalda baja. Era una incomodidad permanente, ni acostado, ni parado, ni sentado sentía ninguna mejoría.

El desayuno se materializó en el piso de la habitación. Estaba hambriento. Consideró no aceptar la comida de Iris, pues no tenía manera de saber si contenía algún veneno o alguna droga. Pero también pensó que si la intención de Iris era asesinarlo, lo hubiera hecho en el loft. Si pensaba chantajear a Alec y canjearlo para conseguir su libertad y que le devolvieran el derecho de trabajar en su clínica, debía mantener a Magnus no solo con vida sino en aceptables condiciones.

Además, recordó las palabras de Catarina: _“Si tú tienes hambre, el bebé tiene hambre”_.

Se sentía agotado, física y emocionalmente. Terminó de comer y se quedó hecho un ovillo en el colchón. Pronto se quedó dormido de nuevo.

 

.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.

 

Conforme el día avanzaba, Alec se desesperaba cada vez más, aunque trataba de mantener la cabeza fría. Jace no se había comunicado y Clary solo había enviado un mensaje de texto diciéndoles que Imogen iba rumbo a la cárcel con un pretexto cualquiera y pondría en alerta sobre el escape de Iris. Ellos iban con ella escondidos bajo un glamour. Sin embargo, aunque se reportara la huida de la bruja, todavía no podían vincularla con Aldertree.

Alec e Izzy habían seguido a Aldertree por todo Idris, sin que su comportamiento revelara nada extraño. Al contrario, el hombre se movía de un lado a otro como exhibiéndose, como si quisiera que lo vieran por todo Idris. La falta de sueño y el cambio de horario los tenía un poco jodidos pero Alec haría uso de la runa estamina hasta lograr llegar a Magnus. Alec estaba decidido a no quitar sus ojos de Aldertree. Estaba seguro de era cómplice de Iris. Cuando Alec calculó que era la hora del inicio de actividades matutinas en Nueva York, avisó en el Instituto que estaba en misión con el equipo y que no regresaría sino hasta la noche.

Y entonces, el teléfono de Aldertree sonó.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Los cuatro están fuera? ¿Nadie más del Instituto los acompaña...? —preguntó a su informante. Los hermanos se pusieron en alerta de inmediato—, bien, mantendré los ojos bien abiertos. Puede ser que estén en Idris sin que nadie sepa. Perfecto, Raj, gracias.

Alec apretó los labios. Todo su cuerpo vibraba con tensión. El imbécil de Raj se mantenía en contacto con Aldertree. Era bueno saber donde estaban las lealtades del personal que tenía a su cargo en Nueva York. Si algo le sucedía a Magnus y al bebé Max, se aseguraría de que lo trasladaran al Instituto más remoto y peligroso del mundo.

Su celular vibró entonces en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

 **Jace:** _Ya se descubrió que Iris escapó. Imogen está esperando a Aldertree para interrogarlo. ¿Qué te puso en modo asesino en dos segundos?_

 **Alec:** _Raj es informante de Aldertree. Sabe que estamos fuera del Instituto._

 **Jace:** _soplón de mierda._

 **Alec:** _Aldertree está entrando a la cárcel._

Caía ya la tarde en Idris, cuando Alec e Izzy siguieron al hombre hasta que entró en el edificio. Se quedaron afuera porque todavía no querían revelar su presencia en la ciudad. Ahora todo estaba en manos de Imogen y Alec esperaba que la Inquisidora no se dejara engatusar por la hábil lengua de Aldertree.

 

.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.

 

Magnus despertó cuando sintió un dolor punzante que iba desde su espalda a la base de su protuberante estómago. Todo el día se había sentido mal e incómodo, esperaba que los demás estuvieran buscándolo pero conforme pasaban las horas, se desanimaba más y más. _Alec nos está buscando, Max nacerá en casa protegido por su familia,_ se repetía como un mantra. Vio por las pequeñas ventanas que daban al jardín y vio que ya era de noche otra vez. Llevaba más de veinticuatro horas en manos de Iris.

Respiró hondo para sobrellevar el dolor, mientras se frotaba de manera distraída el abdomen y lo sintió endurecido. Magnus jadeó cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía ser. Aún faltaban un par de semanas para la fecha estimada para el nacimiento de Max. ¿Sería posible que estuviera ya en trabajo de parto? ¿El estrés del secuestro había provocado esto?

Habían hablado con Catarina acerca del nacimiento y si bien era un bebé brujo, Catarina había recomendado una cesárea, para no exponer al bebé más de la cuenta con un nacimiento mágico tan complicado. Magnus había habilitado una habitación en el loft para llevar a cabo el procedimiento y había instalado todo lo que Catarina había solicitado. Ni él ni Alec habían querido dejar nada al azar.

Calculó que las contracciones estaban aún algo distanciadas entre sí. Iris no había llegado en todo el día, pero escogió ese preciso momento para hacerle una visita. Magnus se puso de pie con dificultad antes de que la bruja terminara de bajar las gradas. Se sentía cada vez más débil.

—Mírate, derrotado, cómo me gusta verte así —le dijo la bruja.

Magnus no respondió a las provocaciones de Iris. Quería reservar sus fuerzas porque sentía que su energía se drenaba de su cuerpo con rapidez. Trató de mantener una postura erguida, pero se sentía más agotado con cada segundo que pasaba. Y entonces, para su desmayo el glamour desapareció.

—¿Pero qué está…? —La mujer se acercó a Magnus con rapidez, tocando su barriga.

Magnus trató de apartar sus manos pero estaba ya muy débil.

—¡No me toques!

La bruja puso su mano de lleno en el abdomen y sintió al bebé moverse en sus entrañas. Abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa y una complacida sonrisa se plantó en su rostro.

—Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba. ¡Una cría! Entre un Nefilim y un brujo. Víctor tiene que saber sobre esto.

En su emoción, la bruja abrió un portal y salió del sótano. Magnus no sabía a quién se refería Iris pero enfocó su atención en una sola cosa: en su emoción, la mujer había salido dejando la puerta del sótano abierta.

No importaba a qué costo.

Tenía que escapar.

 

.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.

 

Las horas habían pasado muy lentamente para Alec y sus hermanos.  Era casi de madrugada en Idris e Imogen tenía a Aldertree en interrogatorio por la huida de Iris, aunque el hombre se defendía con uñas y dientes aferrándose a su versión de la historia: que todos los reos permanecían en sus celdas en el momento que él había entregado el turno.

Sin embargo, el celador del siguiente turno alegaba que contrario al protocolo de la prisión, Aldertree le había pedido que no hicieran la ronda de reconocimiento porque tenía un compromiso urgente que atender. No era la primera vez que sucedía, por eso había confiado en la palabra de su compañero.

Alec y los demás, incluida Maryse, habían permanecido afuera de la zona del interrogatorio por orden de Imogen. Alec comenzaba a desesperarse porque habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas desde el secuestro y no habían avanzado casi nada, salvo en identificar a Aldertree como el cómplice de Iris. Ellos también se habían mantenido en comunicación constante con Catarina durante todo el día, por eso cuando los celulares de los cuatro jóvenes vibraron al mismo tiempo, supieron que era algo importante proveniente de ella. No habían terminado de leerlo cuando Clary estaba activando su runa portal.

Sin ellos saberlo, casi simultáneamente, otro portal se abrió en el lugar donde Imogen y y las autoridades de la prisión estaban interrogando a Aldertree. Iris salió de él y los inmovilizó a todos excepto a Víctor.

—¡Víctor! Debes venir conmigo

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¡No vas a creerlo! Magnus… tienes que verlo…

Víctor sabía que su situación era complicada en Idris. Igual siempre podría asegurar que Iris lo había engañado o que lo había hecho para proteger a la Inquisidora, pero se dejó tomar por la bruja y se fue por el portal, dejando atrás a una perpleja Imogen.

Cuando Iris regresó al sótano junto a Víctor buscó a Magnus donde lo había dejado, pero pronto comprendió que ella había dejado la puerta abierta. Pasado el primer estupor, Víctor comenzó a valorar las consecuencias de su huida con Iris.

—¡Maldición, Iris! ¡Estaba tratando de sostener una coartada creíble! Ahora hay varios testigos, incluyendo la Inquisidora Imogen que me vieron escapar contigo —le reclamó el hombre mientras salían del sótano, tratando de ubicar a Magnus dentro de la casa.

—Te aseguro que vale la pena.

Iris se sentía confiada. La casa tenía fuertes protecciones, así que Magnus no podía haber llegado muy lejos. Y si estaba ya de parto como ella sospechaba, sin magia y debilitado, no podría escapar.

Encontraron a Magnus cerca de la puerta principal de la casa, encorvado por el dolor de lo que Iris sabía era otra contracción. Él les vio con con la derrota pintada en el rostro. Iris estaba tan feliz de verlo así. Efectivamente, Magnus sintió que sus esperanzas de salir con vida de esa casa se derrumbaban en el mismo momento que vio a Víctor Aldertree acercarse junto a Iris. Iba a matarlo, estaba seguro de eso, él podía conjurar el hechizo para morir pero su corazón no le permitía invocarlo mientras Max aun tuviera una esperanza de vida. Haría cualquier sacrificio por él.

—¿Vale la pena? —le preguntó Aldertree a Iris

—Míralo tú mismo, si te lo digo no vas a creerme —le dijo jaloneando y empujando a Magnus para colocarlo frente a Víctor—. Magnus Bane y Alec Lightwood han guardado un secreto muy importante durante estos meses. Magnus ha usado un glamour para esconderlo.

Aldertree le acercó y vio el protuberante abdomen de Magnus. Era sin duda un embarazo. Magnus se hizo hacia atrás, tratando de proteger a Max todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitieran, pero estaba agotado y muy adolorido.

Aldertree sonrió de manera siniestra.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí… —exclamó.

—¡Te dije que era muy importante que vinieras! Esto es mejor de lo que esperábamos.

Aldertree abrió la camisa de Magnus con violencia, arrancando los botones y aunque Magnus trató de evitarlo. Las manos del hombre se posaron sobre su protuberante estómago. Max se removió también. El bebé también estaba muy estresado. Magnus también podía sentirlo.

Aldertree no se anduvo con contemplaciones. Lo llevó casi a rastras hacia el salón de la casa y lo tiró sobre el sofá. Sacó una daga y la dirigió directo a la base de la barriga. Magnus no lo podía creer. ¡Iba a practicarle una cesárea! Así, sin ningún tipo de preparación. El muy hijo de puta iba a tratarlo peor que a un animal.

—Matemos al brujo y te quedarás con la cría —le ordenó Victor a Iris—, en unos años la usaremos en contra del otro padre. No me importará ser un paria durante algún tiempo, siempre que pueda vengarme de Alec Lightwood.

Hundió la daga en la piel de Magnus, quien gritó de dolor.

Alec y los demás salieron de un portal justo en el momento que Magnus gritaba, corrrieron al salón y vieron a Aldertree de espaldas a la puerta hundiendo la daga en su abdomen. Ni Alec ni Jace se lo pensaron dos veces para lanzar sus armas: una flecha entró precisa en la nuca del hombre, saliendo por su garganta, mientras un cuchillo serafín le entraba por la espalda y salía por su esternón. El cuerpo sin vida cayó sobre Magnus y la daga cayó al piso con un ruido seco y metálico.

Iris gritó al ver muerto a Víctor y se volvió llena de furia hacia los Cazadores de Sombras. Pero Madzie la inmovilizó. Había estado tan emocionada mostrando su hallazgo y esperando sostener al bebé que no se percató que Madzie y Catarina había logrado eliminar sus protecciones para permitirles la entrada. Alec y Jace corrieron para apartar a Aldertree de Magnus.

—Madzie… mi pequeña… ¿Cómo puedes traicionarme? ¡Estos malvados te han puesto en mi contra! Magnus te ha ha envenenado el corazón. Yo siempre te amé, siempre te cuidé como si fuera tu propia madre, ¿y así me lo pagas?

La niña se acercó a la bruja y la miró fijamente, como estudiándola después de mucho tiempo. Por unos segundos, Catarina pensó que tendría que intervenir para impedir que Iris manipulara a Madzie y escapara otra vez. Pero a su corta edad, la niña ya había vivido suficiente manipulación como para saber cuándo trataban usarla. Además, su tiempo junto a Catarina como tutora y junto a Magnus y Alec como protectores, le habían enseñado lo que era vivir en un ambiente emocionalmente estable. Madzie dejó fluir su magia para dejar a Iris aprisionada como dentro de una burbuja y bajo un hechizo de sueño.

—Muy bien, preciosa —le dijo Catarina acercándose a la pequeña—, nos ocuparemos de ella más tarde. Debemos ayudar a Magnus.

Alec ya se encontraba junto a Magnus, lo recostó sobre su pecho. El brujo se miraba pálido y demacrado, sus manos manchadas en sangre donde se sostenía la herida recién abierta. A pesar de la sangre, ambos cazadores vieron que habían llegado justo a tiempo y que la herida no era tan profunda como para haber causado daños al bebé. Jace retiró las esposas que le aprisionaba sus muñecas y le impedían usar magia.

—Shhhh, Magnus.... tranquilo… les hemos hallado… estás a salvo… están a salvo —le dijo Alec, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Sin perder un segundo las dos brujas dejaron fluir su magia, Catarina para chequear a Magnus y al bebé, y Madzie para tratar la herida, contener la hemorragia y aliviar el intenso dolor en el que se encontraba Magnus.

—Alexander… —jadeó Magnus, aferrándose desesperado a las solapas de su chaqueta. Parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Izzy y Maryse lo había hablando con Alec antes de llegar. Ellas darían su energía a Magnus mientras Alec conservaría sus fuerzas hasta trasladar a Magnus y al bebé al loft, que era el lugar más seguro para ellos. Así que Izzy se acercó a ellos y tomó una de sus ensangrentadas manos. Magnus se aferró a ella como un hombre sediento en medio de un desierto. El jalón de energía que sintió Izzy la dejó momentáneamente mareada. Respiró profundamente, tratando de mantener su cuerpo bajo control mientras permitía que Magnus tomara su fuerza.

Entonces Magnus tuvo otra contracción. Apretó más su puño en la chaqueta de Alec y cerró los ojos y abrió la boca en un claro gesto de dolor, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Izzy hizo un mueca. Se tambaleó un poco y se soltó de Magnus. De inmediato Maryse ocupó su lugar. Clary entonces activó en Izzy las runas de Estamina y la Iratze.

Catarina jadeó con sorpresa.

—¿Qué le pasa? Dime qué está sucediendo —le pidió Alec a Catarina un urgencia—. Dime que están bien los dos.

—Magnus está de parto —le respondió Catarina.

—¡Pero todavía faltan semanas para la fecha!

—La fecha solo es una estimación, Alec. A eso súmale el estrés de las últimas horas. Ambos están muy agotados. Debemos irnos al loft. Allí tengo todo lo que necesito para este momento.

Alec tomó a Magnus en brazos.

Todos se fueron por el portal abierto por Madzie. Las brujas fueron las últimas en pasar, pues se llevaron a Iris con ellas.

 

.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.

 

Los Lightwood se paseaban inquietos por el salón del loft a la espera de noticias. Habían pasado más de veinte minutos desde que habían llegado con Magnus. Sin perder un segundo, Catarina junto a Madzie se lo habían llevado a la habitación que tenían preparada como sala de parto. Alec se había quedado adentro con ellos. Izzy se paseaba cerca de la puerta, Maryse y Jace lo hacían alrededor del salón. Clary estaba en el sofá.

De pronto, Jace detuvo sus pasos y se llevó la mano sobre su runa _parabatai_ , tomó una respiración profunda.

—¿Qué sientes? —preguntó Maryse muy preocupada.

—Alec está muy preocupado.

Todos vieron con alarma hacia la puerta. De pronto, todas las lámparas titilaron y entonces, el llanto del recién nacido se escuchó en todo el loft. Maryse caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y abrazó a Izzy. Clary se puso de pie y tomó a Jace del brazo.

El bebé lloraba a todo pulmón pero nadie salía a decirles nada.

—Por lo menos sabemos que tiene los pulmones sanos —murmuró Jace. Tres mujeres lo fulminaron con la mirada—. ¿Qué? Es la verdad…

Poco a poco el llanto del bebé se calmó. Sin embargo, las tres mujeres notaron cómo Jace se masajeaba distraídamente la runa parabatai. Era claro que a pesar de que el bebé había nacido, Alec todavía seguía muy nervioso. Todos continuaron su ir y venir tratando de sobrellevar la espera lo mejor posible.

El celular de Jace sonó. Era Imogen en busca de noticias sobre Iris y Aldertree. Todos en Idris seguían frenéticos por su huida con la bruja. Jace le informó sobre lo sucedido, que Aldertree era el cómplice de Iris en el secuestro a Magnus, que en la operación de rescate habían matado a Aldertree y tenían capturada a Iris. Estaba dando el parte a Imogen, cuando Alec salió de la habitación, sosteniendo un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

—...te llamo después… sí, la tenemos bajo control… debo colgar.

Todos rodearon a Alec para ver al recién nacido, quien con mucho orgullo descubrió la mantilla. El bebé iba apretadamente envuelto por las expertas manos de Catarina, tenía piel azul y su cabello azul oscuro, su rostro arrugado como todo recién nacido y con una mueca de disgusto como si estuviera resentido con el mundo por haberle obligado a dejar la calidez del vientre de Magnus.

—Den la bienvenida a Max —anunció Alec—, nació en perfectas condiciones, 50 centímetros, 6 libras 12 onzas y al parecer, con un poder mágico similar al de Magnus.

—Por el Ángel ¡Mírenlo! —exclamó Maryse. Alec se tensó un poco pensando que ella estaba reaccionando a las obvias marcas de brujo en la piel y cabello del recién nacido, pero Maryse solo tenía ojos llenos de emoción para su nieto. Acarició con suavidad su azulado cabello—, ¡Es tan guapo! Alec, es hermoso —Entonces se volvió hacia Izzy y Jace—. Espero que cuando ustedes se decidan a darme nietos, no me hagan pasar estas angustias.

Izzy se rió.

—Esa es especialidad de Alec, mamá —exclamó la  chica. Alec solo puso los ojos en blanco por el comentario de su hermana y ella adoptando un tono más serio pregunto—: ¿Cómo está Magnus?

—Catarina y Madzie lo están estabilizando. Perdió la conciencia justo antes de que naciera Max. Me pidieron que saliera con el bebé —les explicó, viendo afligido hacia la habitación.

—Magnus es muy fuerte —afirmó Clary—. Todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

Alec se dirigió al salón con su hijo en brazos. Maryse casi se lo arrebató para sostenerlo por primera vez. Juntos se sentaron a esperar noticias de Magnus.

 

.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.

 

Magnus abrió los ojos con lentitud. Se sentía adolorido y todavía muy cansado. Pasó su lengua sobre sus labios resecos, humedeciéndolos. Deslizó sus manos sobre su abdomen, esperando todavía sentir a Max dentro de su cuerpo, pero se sobresaltó cuando lo sintió blando e inquietantemente plano. Intentó de incorporarse, tratando de enfocar su mirada. Reconoció que estaba en su habitación, estaba en casa y entonces sintió la mano de Alec sobre su pecho, evitando que se sentara de golpe.

—¡Hey! Tranquilo —le dijo con suavidad—, todo está bien. Max duerme tranquilo en su moisés.

—Alexander…

—Te ayudaré a sentarte.

Magnus extendió sus brazos hacia Alec y trató de sostenerse de su cuello. Alec lo alzó y acomodó hasta dejarlo reclinado sobre unos almohadones.

—Debes beber esto —Alec le pasó un vial—, Catarina lo dejó preparado y dijo que debías tomarlo en cuánto despertaras.

Magnus hizo una mueca de disgusto por el sabor amargo de la poción pero le ayudó a salir del letargo en que se sentía envuelto. A cada segundo se sentía más consciente y más en control de su cuerpo y su magia. Lo que más ansiaba era ver a Max, acariciarlo, comprobar que el bebé estuviera saludable y sin ninguna secuela de la experiencia que habían pasado. Como leyendo su mente, Alec caminó hacia el moisés que tenían junto a su cama, tomó a Max y lo acostó sobre el pecho de Magnus.

Los ojos del brujo se llenaron de lágrimas. Había sido protector de muchos subterráneos durante siglos, a quienes consideraba como a sus hijos, pero nunca había sentido una emoción como la que le embargaba en este momento. Su corazón parecía consumirse por un amor  incondicional por este pequeño, fruto del fuerte sentimiento que compartía con Alec. Lo miraba tan frágil e indefenso. Acarició lentamente el suave cabello del recién nacido y llevó su otra mano a una de las diminutas del bebé, acariciando los frágiles dedos entre su pulgar y su índice. Max cerró su puño alrededor de su dedo índice.

Por la emoción, de su garganta brotó una especie de sollozo mezclado con risa de felicidad. Alec se había sentado con cuidado en el borde de la cama, su cadera junto a la de Magnus, viendo a los dos amores de su vida.

—Es perfecto —dijo al fin y levantó la mirada hacia Alec—, mi pequeño arándano. Todavía no puedo creer que salió de mí.

—Créelo, papá  —le afirmó Alec con una sonrisa—. Según Catarina, nació en perfectas condiciones, 50 centímetros, 6 libras 12 onzas y al parecer, con un poder mágico similar al tuyo. Además de su piel y su cabello, su otra marca de brujo es que tampoco tiene ombligo.

—¿Lo revisaste de pies a cabeza?

—Por supuesto, ¿que clase de padre crees que soy?

—¿Uno primerizo?

Alec chasqueó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco. Magnus se rió.

—Sí, bueno, debo admitir que cuando nació solo lo revisé a la rápida: Diez dedos de las manos, diez dedos en los pies y las cañerías apropiadas en el lugar indicado. Pero luego mi madre e Izzy insistieron en…

—¿Maryse también estuvo aquí también?

—Sabíamos que alguien en Idris era cómplice de Iris. Mi madre nos ayudó a descubrir que se trataba de Aldertree. También nos acompañó a la misión de rescate, incluso se turnó con Izzy para darte energía en lo que lográbamos sacarte de allí.

—Me parece recordarla pero todo es tan confuso, Alexander. Estaba agotado y tan asustado por Max. Ese último momento… Aldertree hundiendo su daga, pensé que moriría y que nunca podríamos ser una familia…—Magnus tomó una respiración entrecortada, todavía afectado por la experiencia.

Alec tomó el rostro de Magnus con una de sus manos y lo besó con suavidad. Magnus correspondió al beso de la misma manera. Sin prisas, solo saboreando la tranquilidad de estar juntos en casa y la felicidad de tener a Max ya con ellos. De pronto, Magnus jadeó e interrumpió el beso.

—¿Iris? ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Debemos proteger a Max…?

—Hey… respira… —lo cortó Alec—. Catarina se hizo cargo de ella. Ella y Madzie la trajeron al loft bajo un hechizo. Cuando terminaron de atenderte, Catarina llamó a representantes del Consejo de Brujos de la Costa Este.

Magnus abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—Ella debió esperar a que yo recuperara la conciencia… a que yo manejara esto con el Consejo...

—Ella insistió en que no quería arriesgarse a que Iris escapara de nuevo. Uno de ellos entró a verte a ti y al bebé, comprobar la veracidad de la acusación de Catarina contra Iris —cuando vio la alarma en el rostro de Magnus, con rapidez añadió—: Mi madre, Izzy y yo también estuvimos  presentes, ni siquiera permití que cargara a Max.

—No debería sentirme tan paranoico con otros brujos, sobre todo sabiendo la buena reputación de los miembros del consejo, pero después de lo que Iris trató de hacernos…

—Hemos vivido una experiencia traumática, Magnus. Así se lo hizo saber Catarina cuando me negué a que lo cargara.  Él comprobó que existe un vínculo mágico entre Max y tú. Les dije que podrían visitarnos de nuevo en cuanto tú estuvieras completamente restablecido.

—Me parece razonable.

—Otro de ellos, fue con Clary y con Jace a la casa donde estuviste secuestrado. Jace también llamó a la Clave para informar lo sucedido y hicieron un reconocimiento en conjunto. Vieron el cuerpo de Aldertree, la evidencia de que estuviste retenido en el sótano y que ella incluso ya tenía allí a una mundana en preparación para continuar sus experimentos genéticos.

—¿Cuál fue el castigo?

—Secaron sus manos como si fueran dos uvas pasas. Podrá sentir la magia y hacer hechizos básicos pero nunca podrá volver a usarla completamente, ni siquiera para defenderse. Le prohibieron la entrada a los Estados Unidos y la enviaron otra vez a la Clave.

Magnus se estremeció. El Consejo había sido severo con Iris. Pero la bruja se había ganado a pulso su castigo. Entonces, Alec acarició la mejilla de Max y el recién nacido movió su pequeña boca, como buscando succionar el dedo.

—Por el Ángel, parece que tiene hambre otra vez —dijo Alec, pero su voz estaba llena de ternura.

Alec entonces se sentó junto a Magnus recostado en la cabecera de la cama y pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros, abrazándolo con cuidado de no despertar a Max. Magnus tomó al pequeño y lo depositó sobre el pecho de Alec y luego, él se acomodó también sobre el hombro del Cazador. Se quedaron un rato en silencio solo contemplando al recién nacido que dormía plácidamente.

—Lo logramos Alec —dijo Magnus al fin—. Nunca pensé que la vida iba darme un regalo tan valioso e inesperado. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo. Los amo a los dos.


	3. Epílogo

_13 años después_

 

Max entró alterado a la oficina de Alec y sin importar que su padre estaba en reunión con los líderes subterráneos, atravesó corriendo la habitación hasta meterse debajo del escritorio de su padre Nefilim, se sentó en el piso cruzado de brazos. Raphael, Magnus, Merlion y Luke guardaron silencio y se miraron entre sí. Magnus comenzaba a ponerse de pie y ver qué le sucedía a su hijo, cuando otro pequeño asomó por la puerta.  

—Disculpen, ¿han visto a Max? —preguntó Stephen, el hijo de Jace y Clary, sin inmutarse un pelo de que estaba en la oficina del Jefe y frente a los líderes locales.

Alec recibió una patada en la espinilla que no pasó inadvertida para ninguno de los presentes, incluido Stephen.

—No —respondió Alec.

Magnus frunció el ceño, pero permaneció en silencio. Stephen iba a protestar pero Alec levantó una de sus manos para detener al chiquillo y le hizo señas de que lo dejara para después. A Luke se le había iluminado el rostro al ver a su nieto. Tal vez no tenían relación de sangre, pero lo quería y malcriaba como si fuera propio.

—Dile a tu madre que no se olvide de mí —le dijo al chiquillo—, hace varios días que no nos reunimos a comer.

—Se lo diré, Abue Luke —le respondió Stephen, que salió cerrando la puerta del despacho tras él.

Alec hizo su silla hacia atrás, vio a su hijo, puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró exasperado.

—Se ha puesto los audífonos. Podemos continuar con la reunión.

Max permaneció bajo el escritorio de Alec por más de una hora, que fue el tiempo que duró la reunión de su padre. Cuando los líderes subterráneos se retiraron y solo Magnus y Alec quedaban en la oficina, Alec se acuclilló frente a su hijo y lo tocó en el hombro con suavidad para llamar su atención. El niño se quitó los audífonos mientras dejaba salir un suspiro hastiado.

—¿Vas a salir de allí en algún momento?

—No.

—Estás perdiendo tus horas de entrenamiento.

—No pienso volver a entrenar en este Instituto —respondió tajante.

—Pero...

Alguien se aclaró la garganta en el marco de la puerta. Era Stephen, que había esperado pacientemente en el pasillo a que terminara la reunión. Se acercó al escritorio de Alec con la misma confiada autoestima que siempre había tenido Jace. Era dos años menor que Max y muy popular entre los jóvenes Shadowhunters, tal y como lo había sido su padre a su edad. Para Alec, ver la amistad de Max y Stephen era como retroceder en el tiempo y verse a sí mismo con Jace.

—No escuches a ese estúpido —le dijo, acuclillándose frente a Max en el lugar donde antes había estado Alec.

—Es un imbécil pero tiene razón. ¿De que sirve tanto entrenamiento si nunca seré un Cazador de Sombras? Nunca tendré una ceremonia de runa.

Alec y Magnus se vieron entre sí. Max siempre había entrenado junto a Stephen y otros futuros cazadores. Todos sabían las extraordinarias circunstancias de su nacimiento y que al ser su otro padre Alec Lightwood, él era en parte Nefilim, pero al ser brujo también era obvio que él nunca recibiría una runa. Hasta ese día, eso nunca había sido un problema.

—Con el entrenamiento aprendes a defenderte. Seas cazador o brujo, igual lo necesitas. Tú y yo vamos a luchar juntos, y tenemos que aprender cómo cuidarnos las espaldas. Y además, ¿para qué quieres una runa si tienes magia?

—Stephen…

—¿Qué? Es la verdad. Él sólo está celoso de tus poderes. Mira a tus padres. ¿Ves a Tío Magnus deseando tener una runa? ¿O a Tío Alec sufriendo porque no tiene magia? Se complementan, Max. Eso los vuelve más fuertes —exclamó el niño. Magnus y Alec se vieron entre sí, complacidos por el razonamiento del pequeño—. Ahora mismo el imbécil de Raj junior debe haber corrido donde _su papi_ a contarle lo sucedido y así evitar que el tuyo lo convierta en la rata que realmente es.

—Ganas no me faltan —masculló Magnus.

—O bien lo podrías convertir tú…

—No le des ideas, Stephen —le advirtió Alec.

Aunque la verdad, Alec no podía culpar a los niños. Alec había desterrado a Raj a la Isla Wrangel después de descubrir que era el soplón de Aldertree, pero el hombre había sido astuto y había logrado regresar al Instituto de Nueva York varios años después. Y para colmo, estaba criando a su problemático hijo con los mismos prejuicios.

—Además, dime, ¿cuándo hemos sido nosotros una familia normal? —continuó Stephen sentándose junto a Max debajo del escritorio. Magnus hizo un gesto a Alec como diciéndole: _eso es algo que no podemos negar_ —. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a que nos vean rarito.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo. Eres un Herondale, hijo de dos Shadowhunters con sangre pura de ángel. Medio instituto babea por ti.

—No todo lo que brilla es oro —le rebatió Stephen—. Además mi padre nunca olvida la época cuando todos creyeron que tenía sangre de demonio, cuando solo era el retorcido experimento de mi abuelo. ¿Y quiénes fueron los únicos junto a él durante esos meses? Mi mamá, tía Izzy y tus padres, Max. Yo seré un Herondale, pero tú eres un Lightwood-Bane. También debes estar orgulloso de tu linaje.

—Y lo estoy, Stephen. Es solo que…. arghhhh —gruñó desesperado—, ese idiota tiene la habilidad de meterse bajo mi piel y sacar lo peor de mí.

—Sí, bueno, entiende que como la otra mitad del instituto babea por ti, Raj junior no tiene más remedio que hacer estas cosas para hacer que los otros siquiera lo noten —dijo con suficiencia—, algunos mediocres necesitan medidas desesperadas para no ser ignorados, sobre todo cuando saben que no dan la talla.

Max ahogó una risa, al igual que sus padres.

—¡No digas tonterías!

—¡Es la verdad! Muchos quisieran ser amigos cercanos de Max Lightwood-Bane, para poder ver sus lindos cuernitos —Stephen le frotó la frente de manera juguetona.

No había nacido con ellos, pero Max había tenido unos seis meses cuando sus cuernos comenzaron a salir junto con los primeros dientes. Desde pequeño, Magnus le había enseñado cómo ocultar sus marcas de brujo, así que si bien muchos sabían de sus cuernos, muy pocos de los shadowhunters de su edad los habían visto.

—Idiota —replicó Max siguiendo con la chanza.

—Venga ya, vamos a seguir entrenando.

Los niños salieron de debajo del escritorio y Max vio a sus padres sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Stephen, ¿puedes darnos unos minutos? —le pidió Magnus.

—Sí, claro —le respondió y se volvió hacia Max—. Te espero en el área de entrenamiento.

Todos esperaron a que Stephen saliera de la oficina y cerrara la puerta tras él. Magnus se acercó a su hijo y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Un gesto de su padre al que Max se había habituado con el correr de los años.

—Lamento haber interrumpido su reunión… —comenzó el niño. Magnus chasqueó la lengua para frenar la disculpa.

—Mi pequeño arándano, tú sabes que puedes interrumpir lo que sea, pero en el fondo Stephen tiene razón. Siempre vas a encontrar gente intolerante que tratará de menospreciarte porque eres diferente...

—O dispuesta a joderte, por la combinación de apellidos que tienes —añadió Alec, tomando asiento en el sofá.

—… pero lo importante —continuó Magnus—, es que confíes en ti mismo, en las habilidades que vuelven único y en el poder de brujo que tienes.

—Lo sé, papá —dijo el niño con un suspiro—, es que a veces solo quisiera… ser normal.

—¿Normal según quién? ¿Los Cazadores de Sombras? ¿Los subterráneos en general o los brujos en particular?—le preguntó Alec enarcando una ceja.

Max puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos, un poco contrariado por las preguntas de Alec. Magnus tomó asiento en el sofá junto a Alec.

—Max, yo nací con el estandarte del Perfecto Shadowhunter en mi pecho y dentro de una familia de reconocido linaje. Todos tenían grandes expectativas para el primogénito Lightwood. Y aún así, yo era diferente y no encajaba en lo que se consideraba “normal” —le relató Alec—. Entonces,  tuve que decidir entre vivir a medias según esas normas, o vivir la vida según mis propios términos.

—¿Y fue difícil hacerlo? —preguntó el niño, de pie frente a sus padres.

—Siempre es difícil decidir entre lo que debemos ser y lo que realmente queremos ser —le respondió Alec—. Me preocupaba defraudar a tus abuelos y tener que renunciar a mi destino como Cazador. Y sí, fue una decisión muy difícil de tomar. Pero aquí estoy, en mi cargo de Director del Instituto de Nueva York, hablando con mi hijo brujo que nació de mi esposo también brujo en circunstancias extraordinarias. Y créeme que no cambiaría mi vida por nada del mundo.

Max abrazó a Alec. Y luego se sentó en el sofá entre sus padres.

—Además, mi niño, normal y “familia Lightwood-Bane”, no son sinónimos —le dijo Magnus con una sonrisa y pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros—. Tu solo nacimiento sacudió los cimientos de lo que se consideraba “normal” entre subterráneos y cazadores por igual. Para nosotros eres un milagro, pero lo importante es cómo te sientes contigo mismo.

—Tu padre tiene razón, Max. Todos somos fuertes en algunas cosas y débiles en otras, pero no podemos juzgarnos solo por nuestras debilidades. Es cierto, a pesar de ser en parte Nefilim nunca podrás tener una runa. ¿Y tus fortalezas? ¿Dónde dejas tu fuerza mágica? Tu magia es tan fuerte como la de tu padre —Alec se volvió entonces hacia Magnus—. Por momentos, me da envidia ver que tus genes predominaron sobre los míos.

—¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Lo que es mejor es mejor —afirmó Magnus encogiéndose de hombros.

Alec jadeó fingiendo indignación por las palabras de su esposo y luego los tres se echaron a reír. Con un mejor ánimo, el niño salió de la oficina en busca de Stephen. Magnus le siguió con la mirada hasta que salió, luego se puso de pie y preparó unos martinis para él y para Alec.

—Todos los días de mi vida agradeceré el milagro de nuestro hijo —aseguró dando la copa a Alec y tomando asiento de nuevo a su lado.

—Yo también —respondió Alec, quien se quedó pensativo unos segundos solo girando la copa entre sus dedos. Magnus lo conocía bien y guardó silencio, esperando que su esposo diera voz a sus pensamientos—. Creo que ya es tiempo que le demos un hermano o hermana.

Magnus se atragantó con el martini que bebía en ese momento.

—Estás loco —exclamó Magnus.

—No.

—Pues a menos que te consigas otro brujo para embarazar, cosa que no pienso permitir, no le veo muchas esperanzas. Lo he investigado bien y el milagro de Max solo puede ocurrir una vez.

—Bien, entonces adoptemos o busquemos otra alternativa. Me encantaría agregar otro pequeño a nuestra familia.

—Está bien.

—¿Está bien?

—Sip. “Si tu saltas, yo salto, Jack” —Le dijo Magnus con una sonrisa citando a la película Titatic. Alec lo abrazó y lo besó en la sien.

—¿Te parece bien que lo dejemos para después de nuestro viaje a Argentina?

—Me parece perfecto, Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews y kudos son muy apreciados.


End file.
